fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sun Warriors: Chapter 1
Initial Notes Hm... Hello? It's my first article here... I read the rules two times and I think that I'm ready for my first page here. Maybe you guys have asking in your minds what will be treated in that story. Before of all I have to tell you a something. That story don't are mine, in fact, but I'm just helping the major author of it, and that story are a alternative universe, most knowed by AU, and don't have anything related about Fairy Tail characters, guilds and plot. Don't worry, I have permission to post it here. I hope that you guys enjoy that story as much as I liked it. I do not know when I will post a new chapter but it will be soon, do not worry! Well I will leave you guys read. Synopsis In a world full of common day-to-day problems, there is Nymeria, an immense realm with great beauties, such as the Capital. But every flower has its thorns. A great corruption exists in your government. The Magical Council does not protect citizens how much they should protect, the King does not care about his subjects, and lets them do whatever they want. Theft, murder, among others. In the midst of all this crime, a small guild emerges. Independent, not recognized by the Council, maybe not even by the most powerful guilds, but, perhaps it is as strong as. Determined to make it the best guild, Erio and Kyon work hard to win members, and in addition, make it official and recognized by others. Chapter 1 Prologue With the first rays of sun appearing before the crimson sky of the Nymeria kingdom, they were already arguing, something that is not uncommon in the Magical Council, but here comes the question: Who are they? Let me introduce for you. — Have not I told you to exterminate these Dark Guilds at once? — shouted Sera Belladona, that are the Succubus' master and one of the Saint Mages. Her beauty could enchant from women to the most chaste men. And that is no exaggeration. Her long blond hair made a perfect contrast to her orange-pink strands and her hypnotizing green eyes, her fleshy lips were a layer of seductive red lipstick and her curvy body wore a formal outfit: a black short sleeve blouse and a short tube skirt. A simple outfit, however, that made Serena more fashionable than she already was. — Ms. Belladona, I have already said that there is no need. — replied Seygio Bijon, adjusting his graduated glasses, which decorated his white and pale skin, so pale that it would not be surprising if he were sick. This one, he is no one else and none other than the President of the Magic Council, his calmness could irritate even more Serena, she did not understand how someone with an important position could be so inconsequent to the point of not wanting to exterminate the guilds that did evil to the people. — You... — she managed not to utter a low-key verbiage. — You're crazy, Seygio! If so, I will go alone, with or without your permission! Just me must suffice... I am a Saint Mage, the second most powerful Saint Mage of the Magical Council! — she ground her teeth, could not let that opportunity pass. — I'm not crazy, Ms. Belladona. Put yourself in your place, you are going beyond your limits and making me spend my precious patience! — he smiled cynically, he was certainly blind, blinded by his disgusting ego, that was what was on Serena's head right now. — You... You're a hell of a bastard! I am master of a powerful Guild and I possess the best mages, I can't let pass before my eyes the large number of villages being burned, people being murdered and children being kidnapped by these guilds doing nothing! — she shouted, clenching her fists and biting her lips. — You know my answer, Ms. Belladona! And by the way, do not call me Seygio, I'm your superior now, so call me President. — his cynical smile brightened even more, the malice of seeing her irritated hovering in his face, the idea of annoying and provoking her amused him. — But perhaps I can make some of my killers available... — he tapped his fingers on the modern wooden table in front of him. — When it really is necessary! — he laughed, seeing her forehead furrow and form a perfect irritable expression, but that soon cannot be seen because her fringe has covered part of her face. — I'm not going to waste any more time with you. Staying arguing will not get me into anything, so do not worry, I have a Guild that I can trust with and they would certainly listen to me. — she slammed the door of the President's office, stamped her feet on the floor, which, because of her heeled shoes, made a loud noise through the wide corridors of tedious white walls. She had not even expected the man to give her a answer, she knew it would be one more of his crammed words. — Damn it... — she murmured, sighing and trying to calm down. The Madam... I mean, Mademoiselle Belladonna, was walking around looking at the landscape of the forest next to the Magical Council building. Her thoughts were far away, and, in a way, upset by what had just happened, if she could have given a beautiful punched in the pale little face of your "dear" President. She did not even notice that she passed straight through a person in the hallway, who bit her small pink lips irritated at being ignored. — Ms. Belladona, how long! — she smiled a sweet, forceful smile on her face. She is Lyllie McWood, with a rare beauty she charmed them all. She appeared to be a doll, thin arms and neck, slender and with a delicate curved body. Her eyes were emerald green and her hair was as blond as they were, a blonde different from Serena's. She wore a gray long-sleeved T-shirt and a tube skirt, but unlike the tall one, the piece of black cloth went up to her knees, on her face a gilded frame of soft, delicate eyewear rested, and her tangle of hair was stuck in a coke with two side braids. — How much time. — she answered without even turning to the sweet girl. — Stop treating me like that, Ms. Belladona-chan! — she grabbed Serena's upper arm, dragging hre words in a sly way. — We're friends, are not we? So answer me, how are you? — she asked with an innocent look, her sweet smile certainly did not show what she was feeling. — Let me go, we're not friends, your useless secretary. — Serena shouted, brutally pushing the girl. — Do not come to me with that innocent look and smile, you do not fool me. But not to be uneducated, I will answer: I am well, at least I was fine until I felt your presence. — she gritted her teeth, walking again. — You are intelligent, Ms. Belladona! — Lyllie smiled softly. — Besides, why would a useless secretary come to a bitch about being friends? — she sneered, her innocent look transformed into a murderous look and her sweet smile into a frightening, sweet aura gave way to a powerful aura that would scare any mere soldier of the Magical Council. — I came here to talk about your incoherent acts with Mr. Bijon. — Incredible, so you mean that his bitch came to protect him? Were you listening behind the door? — Serena scoffed, she could not have at least a moment of peace in that building? First the President, and now his secretary. Her patience had run out, and she did not bother to speak slang words in front of her. — Tsc, you're unbearable! I have just come to clarify the words spoken by our President, t-h-e d-a-r-k g-u-i-l-d-s a-r-e n-o-t s-t-r-o-n-g! Do you really think that any of them will be able to damage our organized Magic Council? I thought you were more intelligent. — Lyllie opened a cynical smile and wrapped a loose strand of her hair around her finger. — And I am intelligent, intelligent enough to know all about the strength these guilds have, they murder, kidnap, seize, and steal from the people we should to protect, WE SHOULD! Because, apparently, this is no longer the function of the Magical Council. — Serena clarified, clenching her fists and going to the girl. — The people have enough! We do everything to protect the subjects of Nymeria, we do what royalty should do! — The little girl replied, also going to the highest. — Did not you hear what I said? Dark Guilds are not weak and cannot be underestimated! They will kill everyone who opposes their plans! — she shouted, biting his lips at once to try to suppress the urge to leave for violence with Lyllie. — Ms. Belladona... — she whispered, standing on the tips of her feet to reach the height of Serena's ear. — And that would not be the intention? — she threatened, grinning mischievously at the expression of doubt outlined by the taller one, but then frowned at the understanding. — Oh, apparently you understand! So shut up, okay? — she naively tossed her head to the side and smiled mischievously. — You... do not tell me that... — for the first time Serena could not utter a phrase, all the dots fit perfectly as if they had intertwined with fate. — Never... NEVER DARE TO SPEAK WITH ME AGAIN! If you think I'll be quiet, you're wrong! Listen carefully: I will not let you win this battle, I have already participated in a war and yours will only be one more that I will win. — she warned, her green eyes conveying her fury and certainty. She would not lose to Lyllie, she did not have the option of losing. — That is what we will see... — and so we realized that Lyllie McWood was brave enough challenge Serena Belladona, her malicious smile could show her amusement. Target captured. — Of course, that's what we will see... — she walked off, leaving Lyllie behind and already in despair, "Who would believe me beyond my Guild?", she thought. — One day, I will kill you — whispered Lyllie, smirking in a psychotic way, revealing her true face, revealing her willingness to kill Serena Belladona, the leader of Succubus, known as the Strongest Guild of Nymeria, and of being only for women. While Serena slammed her feet out of the Magic Council building and Lyllie walked quietly toward the President's room, in the huge forest next to the build, two men – probably guards by their robes – ran toward three hooded people, who jumped on tree branches and ran as if they were playing catch-and-release with the guards. — Stop there! You have surpassed the barrier that divides the Magic Council and the forest, they are imprisoned for being caught stealing! — shouted one of the men, that is Tsuna Omoshiroi, who has long blond hair, they were stuck in a glue. His blue eyes sparkled in determination, if he beat those people, could be recognized by the elite army and that was something he wanted so much. His teeth, unlike the ordinary, had the most pointed tusks, and he, though he trained hard every day, was thin with few muscles and his stature was low. The garment he wore was a greyish uniform with the Council symbol that increased its ease in locomotion. — Ms., Ms.! We can not stay here for long, we have to go back! — warned one of the hooded people, the timbre of his voice and his height, you could see that it was a man. — But I want to have fun... — muttered the hooded middle. Her voice thin and sweet, she could compare with Lyllie's and her height did not help much, she was the lowest of the three. — Sorry for the daring, Ms.! But we really need to go! — the other hooded person interrupted, his despair evident. — Do you think I'd stop having fun for some man? — she asked, if they looked well into the hood, they could see the pout formed on their small lips. — Well, how about we get this over with, then? — she grinned macabre, stripping off his hood and revealing his short white hair and cufflinks with a pair of swords in the shape of two swords decorating them, as well as his hair, his skin was pale, and that fact only made his big eyes look bright red to stand out even more. — You two! — she called hre subordinates. — Go ahead and keep an eye on the area, in ten minutes I'll finish playing with them. — the girl said sickly, looking at them and pulling a dagger from somewhere in the huge hooded cloak he was wearing. — Kumo, plan B! — shouted the blonde, starting to run toward her. — I'm going to the right and you to the left! — Tsuna announced, preparing for an attack. — Yes! — nodded the man named Kumo Taiku. His greenish eyes twinkled in hesitation, he had light brown, short hair, these were staples attached to one side of his head. His uniform was the same as Tsuna, but the only difference is that he did not carry a weapon with him. Both Kumo and Tsuna started to run toward the girl and as planned, one on the right side and one on the left. She just watched them stand, without moving any muscle, with a smile full of malice. The two of them, when they reached her side, tried to attack her – Tsuna using his spear and Kumo using his magic to make a glove of stones appear on his arm – but she easily deflected, causing them to hit. Using the strength of her small legs, she jumped over a tall branch of a tree, misleading them and making them lose sight of her. They both looked around trying to find her, which was unsuccessful; only using his other senses attentively, the blonde got an idea of where she was, but now it was too late, because before he could reason several daggers passed in front of him, with a scraping cutting of his cheek. Realizing that they were not going in their direction, but in Kumo's, without a second thought he throws himself in front of the brown one to protect him, taking all the damage from the attack, eventually fainting. — Tsuna! — he yells, seeing him fall on the floor. — Damn it… You bitch! — He insulted her, watching her laugh in response. Again, he wrapped his arm around him with magic, but before he even got close to her, the platinum vanished. — Where... Where did she go? — he asked, staring at the tree as he saw her just disappear. Elsewhere, far from the forest, the girl appeared in a basement covered with spider webs and dust. The wood of the floor was old and bumpy, the smell of mold dominated the place, which had no opening for new and cozy air intake. The two hooded men who had been with her a few moments before, but left her to watch the place, also appeared there. The girl looked at them angrily to see that it was they who spoiled her fun and brought her to that place. — Why the hell did the two fools bring me here WITHOUT my permission?! — she looked at them with pure hatred. She really hated it when they spoiled her fun, she had not been able to kill someone for days, if they had not discovered her location and her Guild. — Sorry, Ms.! It was not our intention to make you angry, just... We just wanted your good! — replied one of the hooded men, shaken by the fear that prevailed his body, in his hands held the book whose conjured teleportation magic. — T-that's right! — the other shook his head again and again. — Well, now, don't worry. For now it will be you who will amuse me! — the shadow of his fringe covered his eyes, but on account of its reddish glow, could be seen without problems. — What do you mean, Ms.? — one of them asked, not understanding where the girl wanted to go. — We can do anything for you to have fun, ma'am! — he knelt in front of the girl, lowering his head, beads of sweat running down his face, his legs trembling, he feared the fun of his mistress. — Do anything... for me? — she opened a psycho smile. — You didn't let me finish playing, so I thought, how about you become my toys for a week? Would not that be cool? — she looked innocently at them, even though she had a psychotic smile on his face. — I could torture you at will until all my anger is gone! — M-Ms. — was stopped. "You who are not yet kneeling, kneel down, you are mine now, owe me obedience! — she laughed, opening her scary smile even more, removed her cloak, leaving the body with delicate curves to show. She wore a black long-sleeved dress, high collar and tapered, it was glued in waist up body, emphasizing her curves. From the waist down was rolled and covered with frills – some white, some black – that made her look even more like a little girl, besides going to her knees. On his legs she wore a white pantyhose, and on his little feet a black, ornate sneaker wore a necklace with a cyan-blue stone over hre collar, and on her right middle finger she use a small ring of greenish stone. But what caught the attention of those two men was the huge whip she was holding under the hood and now the show. — So... Let's start with the fun? — she said softly, this one to those who do not know it, is Ellye Wood, Dark Phoenix's guild master, a guild well known for their evil deeds and crimes involving everything from robbery to murder, as many may have guessed: A Dark Guild. Returning to Kumo and Tsuna, they two were still in the same place. The brownish one somehow tried to staunch the bleeding of the blonde, but his despair was not helping, the tears were falling from his cascade eyes, he never imagined that day would come so fast, and now, he could barely staunch his partner's blood. — T-Tsuna... — whispered through the tears, trying to wake the blond, although he knew his failure, he was so entertained to wake Tsuna that barely saw a person approaching. — Tsuna! — he shouted this time. — Are you alright? What happened here? — one voice asked, his tone calm and soft, like a slow song played with such perfection, no high or low sounds altering his sweet melody. If his voice was calm, his gaze was even more, he did not look sympathetic to the situation of Kumo and Tsuna, showed no trace of despair and seemed not to be the first time he saw a body covered with blood. Blood was the color of his eyes, not the color of Ellye's, but a different one, without expression, just an opaque and lifeless color, without feelings. You could see only a part of his pale, expressionless face, a hooded black sweatshirt for the most part, but still there was his messy, badly cut black hair. — It's T-Tsuna, a-and he doesn't want to wake up! Please, help me, he's my groom! — Kumo begged, grabbing the man's dirty old pants. — Maybe I can help you... — whispered the man, drawing his cold hands from the pockets of his sweatpants, revealing his gnawed, clay-like nails and crouching. — Thank you sir! Thank you! — Kumo thanked her desperately, his help had finally arrived. — Could you get out of the way? I need to examine him. — the brown-haired man stepped out of his way, he crawled across the floor to the blond's body and began to examine it. Held his wrist and measured his pressure, approached his mouth to check his breathing and watched the state of the cut. When finished, just sigh heavily. — He died. — No, it can't be! That's not true, you're lying! Please tell me this is just a bad joke! — Kumo threw himself in front of Tsuna, grabbing his hand, squeezing it tightly, the tears that had already passed, came back again, and his sobs grew stronger. — That's not a joke... — the man said, watching the brownish despair. — But maybe I can do something, get away from the body, please. — He asked, watching Kumo crawl away. — Please do something! — he pleaded again, sobbing. — If that's what you want, I'll give you... — his voice echoed in Kumo's head, a reddish glow in his right hand, making his nails grow quickly and huge, sharp as a meat-cutting knife. He stepped away from the blond's body tossed to the ground and walked slowly to the brownish one. A sadistic smile formed on his dry, drawn lips as he gave a doll and whispered words that no normal human would believe to hear such a sweet voice. — You said that I should do something, so I thought: Why not send you to the same place as your beloved?! — He laughed, cornering the brownish in a tree. — N-no, please.... — he could not finish speaking, his head had already been decapitated, slowly and painfully he rolled across the floor, soiled with blood and stopped in front of Tsuna, who was wide-eyed. — I'd better clean them up. — the man said in a natural way, looking at his blood-stained hands and entering the forest. He is Masao Hisoka, a man who has his head searched, not caring to show his face to the world and is so cold that he feels nothing when he kills someone. He is the master of the Infernal Eagles, the one who seeks revenge for sins of royalty and the Magical Council. — Kumo... What the hell did you do?! — Tsuna whispered, he was not dead at any of those moments, just fainted and woke up the moment Kumo was beheaded. His body was paralyzed, his eyes opaque and he could not sketch a reaction, just stared at the brownish head at his side, shock began to pass, his body finally moved again a feeling of emptiness took hold of his chest. Tears began to sprout in the corner of his eyes and his lips began to tremble. — N-no, no, Kumo! Help, anyone?! — he forced his voice, trying to scream, he needed help. — P-please, someone help me! — he began to cough, could barely speak, and was beginning to see everything dark and foggy. — Oh My Gosh! What happened here?! — someone shouted, her voice as sweet as that of the Master of the Infernal Eagles, making Tsuna shiver thinking it was him. However, the doubts were resolved by seeing a girl wearing a pastel cape – without a hood. She had long, wavy brown hair, they were stuck with a white bow, which took a stir on the right side and one on the left side of his head, tying them behind, joining them in a single glue. Her eyes were crystal-blue in color, which with the light gleaming on them seemed to shine even brighter. Because her skin was very white, her cheeks had a slight pinkish color as well as her small lips and her small, drawn nose. — H-help me, please, h-help us... Help Kumo. — Tsuna whispered before fainting again for lack of blood. — Damn it… — said the girl, looking at the two of them on the ground. — I'm sorry I cannot do a proper funeral for you... — she observes Kumo, then closing his eyes and sighing, going to Tsuna and running his arm over his shoulders, holding his waist to steady the body of the blond and following a path that led to a nearby town. — I'll take you to a better place, do not worry... Final Notes Weel done, you came here? Congrats! I really hope that you guys enjoy it! It's not easy to write all of it, you know? But, besides it, I have somethings to tell you. First is that I will create a article of this story, don't worry guys. Second is about the characters. The major characters already been choose, but if you want create a character, don't have problem! Just contact me in my talk page or in my twitter that will stay in my profile. I really hope that you guys enjoy it, and I see you in a next chapter, maybe. Bye bye! PS.: I checked but superficially, so if you find any mistakes, let me know! PS².: Sorry if I broke any of the rules. Category:Lulamoon Category:Storyline Category:Lulamoon's Storyline